my_total_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam/All-Stars
Sam, labeled The Nice-Guy Gamer, is a former contestant on Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. History Sam returned to compete in hope to mutate like his girlfriend, Dakota, but was dismayed when he learned that Camp Wawanakwa had been cleared of radioactive activity. He was the fifth contestant to be introduced and was placed on the Heroic Hamsters with Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sierra, and Zoey. He complained about walking and reluctantly jumped off the cliff where he was brutally mauled by Fang and two sharks. He was offended when Sierra obliviously insulted Dakota and voted for her at the elimination ceremony when his team ultimately lost."Heroes vs. Villains" The next day, Sam became lightheaded after a blood-sucking mosquito drained most of his blood and is unable to adequately perform in the challenge. He is helped by Lindsay and managed to find one piece for the team. He continued to be injured throughout the challenge, getting attacked by crustaceans, thrown by a beam onto a passing boat, and stung by jellyfish. While searching for the final piece, Courtney threw Sam to the side as he laid on the section they needed to search. He volunteered for exile at Boney Island to make up for his lack of digging skills."Evil Dread" While at Boney Island, Sam is mauled by six bears and starved the whole night. The next day, his team (sans Courtney) brought him breakfast from the Spa Hotel. Injured and tired to be of any help in the challenge, Cameron and Mike support him until they decide to leave him in a cave to rest with Lindsay. He struck a friendship with Lindsay and thanked her for staying with him even though he knew Courtney was pushing her around. Near the end of the challenge, Jo managed to track Sam to the cave. He tried to contribute, but was immediately struck by leeches. He then inspired Lindsay to win the challenge for the team."Saving Private Leechball" Sam and the Hamsters (sans Courtney) welcome Duncan to their team. He and Lindsay are approached by Courtney to join an alliance as they are no match for the rest of their team's skills. Sam, however, refused as he didn't want to betray his friends. Courtney, angered, insulted him by saying he isn't really an all-star. In the confessional, Sam revealed that he had those insecurities and felt useless to the team as he was too injured to contribute. After Alejandro and Scott insult the Hamsters, Sam became motivated to win and had Courtney switch places with him to compete against Scott. After Scott called him "game-child", Sam was filled with adrenaline and finished the course first, winning the challenge for his team. At the ceremony, however, Chris revealed that the team hadn't in fact won the challenge and had Sam reveal pieces of pancakes in his pockets. Sam explained that he had taken some in case he had to go to Boney Island again, but as this caused the Hamsters to forfeit, he was voted off. He tried to apologize to Lindsay, but as he took the Flush of Shame, the giant toilet suffered plumbing problems and he was not completely flushed until Chef Hatchet unclogged him with a giant plunger. Sam ended up in the sewers where he was attacked by turtles and jumped in a pipe."Food Fright" Sam was mentioned several times following his elimination. Courtney mentioned Sam when she attempted to coerce Lindsay into an alliance as she lost an ally. Zoey and Cameron both mention him and the injuries he sustained in the second challenge on different occasions as an example of Mike's unusual behavior."Moon Madness" Sam, along with Sierra, Lightning and Cameron returned to witness the final nine's challenge where he claimed he was excited to return. When Lindsay was chosen as Jo's opponent, Chris claimed that Sam was afraid of what Lindsay thought of him following his betrayal. Lindsay reassured Sam that she didn't hold grudges and Sam cheered for her to win for the "no-stars". He, along with the other guys, glanced uneasily at each other when Courtney and Gwen reconciled. After the challenge, Sam and the rest of the peanut gallery followed Chris to be escorted off the island."Suckers Punched" Appearances * 5x01 - "Heroes vs. Villains" * 5x02 - "Evil Dread" * 5x03 - "Saving Private Leechball" * 5x04 - "Food Fright" * 5x07 - "Suckers Punched" * 5x13 - "The Final Wreck-ening" References Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) contestants